Gunnison Predalien
Chet also known as the Gunnison Predalien, is a minor character in Alien vs. Predator and the main antagonist of Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. It attacked Gunnison, Colorado. History ''Alien vs. Predator'' In Alien vs Predator, three Predators landed on earth to hunt Aliens. Two of them, Celtic and Chopper, were killed by an Alien known as Grid, and Scar was implanted with an Alien embryo by a Facehugger. When Scar was killed by the Alien Queen before she was dragged into the ocean and the other Predators took his corpse into the ship, the Chestburster burst from his chest. ''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' In the sequel Aliens vs Predator: Requiem, the same Predalien has matured into an adult. It sneaks into a scout ship and kills the Predators there, causing the ship to crash on earth. One Predator, before dying, sent a picture of Chet to another Predator, called Wolf, who went to earth to kill the Predalien. The Predalien then attacks some homeless people in the sewers, implanting some Alien embryos in a pregnant mother. Wolf then comes and starts killing the Aliens in the sewers. The Predalien attacks him and allows the other Aliens to escape. The Predalien enters a kitchen and murders the cook. A second pregnant woman named Carrie is brought to the Predalien and implanted with embryos. Wolf follows the Aliens and a battle ensues. In the process, the Predator's plasma cannon wildly fires a shot into the sewers and the Xenomorphs gain access to the town. The Predalien goes to a hospital and implants embryos into pregnant women. It is injured and tells three Xenomorphs to fight Wolf. During the battle Ricky's love interest Jesse was killed by Wolf unintentionally, so he shot Wolf several times and he was knocked down the elevator shaft by an Xenomorph. The Predalien stabs Ricky and flees when Dallas, Ricky's brother, shoots her. When Wolf kills an Alien Warrior an enraged Chet comes and fights him. Then a bomber drops a missile, killing Chet, Wolf, the Aliens, and the remaining townspeople. Gallery Predalien2finalyg3.jpg|Predalien Close-Up Predalien-1.jpg|The Predalien chestburster Predalien31.jpg|The Predalien attacks a victim Predalien.jpg|The Predalien Trivia *The Predalien's gender is something that is debated. The movie commentary refers to it as a "he" and "him" while other sources refer to it as a "her" and a "young queen". *The Predalien takes special interests in female victims, particularly pregnant ones. It has the ability to reproduce without requiring Facehuggers by regurgitating embryos into the women. *The Predalien is often mistaken referred to as a hybrid when it is simply to result of a facehugger infesting a Predator and isn't anymore of a hybrid than the Dog Alien or human-spawned Xenomorph. Navigation Category:AVP Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mute Category:Serial Killers Category:One-Man Army Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Giant Category:Rogues Category:Destroyers Category:Amoral